Element of Surprise (Avengers FanFic)
by harrypotterbuff
Summary: Kynthia is from a distant planet, Azura is a genetic lab experiment created by Howard Stark. What will happen when they join forces with the Avengers?
1. Prologue

~3rd Person P.O.V.~

*Planet Rùni, 500 years ago Earth Time*

Stone and palladium came tumbling down, rolling of the castle walls creating clouds of dust that choked and burned. A hurricane force of agonizing screams was almost lost in the sound the war created. A married couple, each draped in the clothes of the royal family hurried down the steps of their crumbling abode. Both were tall and fair haired with skin that shined in the moon's light. The mother held a bundle of blankets tightly to her chest. She was vaguely aware of the child's screams and more acute to the chaos happening around her. "Quintillus! We must get Kynthia to safety, the kingdom is in ruins where do we go?" The Empress's anxious voice shouted in the Emperor's ear. He was all too aware of the danger they were in. Their enemy, The Nanaea Empire, was destroying their home planet with little resistance as the attack had been a surprise.

"Below the balcony," The Emperor started, his breath quickened as he dodged falling stones. "there is a single space pod. We can set the coordinates and propel her to safety." His wife followed him with all due haste, at last they picked their way across the castle ruins to the pod the Emperor mentioned. The last remaining pod was resting among an empty line of what used to be the royal escape pods. "Those bastards! The guards must have fled the planet with the royal escape pods!" The Emperor shouted to the ruins of his castle, cursing his 'trustworthy' guards. The Empress quietly bent down and placed the screaming child in the last pod. Sadly it was only large enough for a one person flight.

"We must save the child at all costs. She is the heir to the throne and though she may not remember us, she will one day return home and build up what was lost." She prophesized.

The Emperor and his wife latched the pod closed, they set the coordinates for the nearest planet in the galaxy. Closing their eyes they propelled the pod forward using telekinetic force. Now thrust through the atmosphere of her planet in war, Kynthia, only one year old, travels to the nearest planet...Earth...

*Flashback to December, 1965*

Howard Stark was on the verge of a genetic breakthrough. He spent countless hours in the S.H.I.E.L.D. labs on his secret experiment. He was creating a baby. This baby was going to have the power to control and manipulate all natural elements. By mimicking the properties of a woman's womb he was able to create a suitable environment for a fetus to grow. He had an egg donor and to save time and money he was going to use his own sperm to fertilize the egg.

Now combining the sperm and egg he recorded the fetus's growth every day while working on a serum thats sole purpose was to provide the child with powers beyond human perception. Howard wasn't going to settle for just making artificial life, he was going for the whole shebang. He wouldn't be a Stark if he didn't.

Two months into experimentation and the baby was growing just like a regular baby would. Daily he'd record the child's progress and add a little bit of the serum into the artificial umbilical cord. What he was doing was top secret, not even S.H.I.E.L.D. knew what he was up to. He knew that if he could accomplish this it would change the way the world thinks. The child grew steadily and seemed to develop the same way a non-artificial child would. This was good, Stark was on the right track.

Seven months later the child was ready to be taken out of the tube that had supported its life for nine months. He made sure to do it gently and when the baby came out crying he was ready with a little pink blanket. He looked at the life he'd created, as the baby cried its little arms failed. Suddenly a blast of air came from nowhere. The water he had drained from the test tube came up from the drain and floated in midair. Howard looked around his room and noticed the liquid was everywhere now. The child was using her powers without even realizing it. One thought came to Howard, I've done it. I created a superhuman life!

As the years went by Howard kept the child hidden. He would know when the child was ready for presentation. For now he spent his days at the lab helping the child develop her powers. When Azura was four he knew she was ready. Azura was excited to finally leave the lab room and Howard was anxious about what his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. members might think. The main reason Howard had for doing this was his newborn son. His family needed him to provide for them, to do that he needed someone to continue his work with Azura so he could dedicate more of his time on his family.

The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. accepted to test Azura every day and keep tabs on her progress while he spent time with his newborn. Howard felt a little guilty leaving the child but he knew she would be fine. Besides the child may have been his but she was just a lab experiment. Above all Howard wanted to raise a son, a boy that came from him naturally.

Howard would drop by every once in a while to check up on his first born. Azura's progress was growing as was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s audacity. He came back to find that not only had the scientists developed her powers they were performing inhumane tests on her. Tests like electrocuting her until she showed signs of being able to control the flow of energy. They also would sit her under water for days at a time to see how long she could hold her breath. Azura told Howard that she could breathe underwater and that she told the scientists that too and still they tested her and tested her. Howard could no longer watch the life he'd created be tortured by the very science it came from. So he took her away.

When Howard came home Maria was less than happy to see him with another child. She put two year old Tony down in his crib and closed the door before beginning the lecture. After Howard explained everything, Maria understood and agreed to take care of Azura.

The next few years were spent teaching and training Azura to rightfully use her powers and to control one element at a time. Howard spent most of his time with Azura, Tony was beginning to get jealous of his sister.

One night in 1985, Howard took Maria out for their anniversary, leaving Azura in charge of Tony and the house.


	2. Chapter 1

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

Honestly I don't think I couldn't be more dramatic if you tried. My name is Kynthia and maybe I'm not of this world, I don't entirely know myself. The scenario I described is only a dream I have. Sort of my imagination's way of creating a backstory for myself. You know something more exciting than being told my parents left me on the side of the road and never looked back. I like to believe I'm not of this world, that I'm special. But then again, wouldn't anyone?

My reality is that I'm just an orphan, unwanted and uncared for. Now that I'm finally old enough that doesn't matter. Living on my own was hard, when I was 18 my telekinetic powers had finally reached their peak. An accident happened and I kind of burnt down my landlords house...again. He wasn't to pleased with my excuse but I wasn't going to tell him I'm telekinetic and risk being treated like a lab experiment. Telekinetic powers as strong as mine can be hard to handle sometimes. I've been living on the road ever since. Sleeping in my car and just barely hustling enough money to pay for food.

I was blasting Back in Black on the radio as I travel the interstate to yet another town. This time I decided to go to Arizona. It's time I got away from the northern states and all their freaking snow! Yeah life couldn't be sweeter, just a telekinetic freak jamming out to AC/DC. Living life with no sense of time or purpose.

I finally got off the highway twenty minutes later, the first thing I did was find the nearest McDonalds and sit down to eat. After a few minutes I notice someone walk in who looks like she should be at a business meeting. I look out the window being careful to keep my peripheral vision on her, making it look like I'm not interested and still staying aware of my surroundings. I see the woman look around then once she sees me she makes a beeline straight for where I'm sitting. I can no longer ignore her as she sits down across from me.

The woman was drop dead gorgeous with lips that would make any man swoon over her. I instantly didn't like her, I've seen too many people like her, always snobby and self-centered. So when she sits down I was less than just startled. I was dumbfounded, who is she and why is she sitting with me?

"My name is Natasha Romanoff, I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Don't look at anyone else, just me, and close your mouth. Act like you're not so surprised to see me." This agent lady wasted no time in getting down to business. She spoke quickly but I found myself obeying what she said without thinking about it. I opened my mouth to protest but she spoke first. "I'm here on behalf of my associates, they think you'll be a valuable asset. So I'm supposed to ask you about the Avengers Initiative." I was so surprised and caught of guard by the woman suddenness that I hesitated. Romanoff must have had a mind that worked ten times faster than mine because she then told me I was able to speak as if I hadn't been before.

"Avengers Initiative?" I said slowly still on the process information step. The woman nodded and waited for me to say more. "You mean those psychos who claimed to be saving New York city yet caused millions of dollars of city damage and killed countless numbers of people doing so?"

"There was the part we saved the world from an alien invasion. Something a lot of people like to forget."

We? I thought, She talks like she's one of them… I suddenly realized who she was now the red hair gave it away, Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow. I remembered seeing her on T.V. during the attack. "That's right, you were there in New York."

"There's the bell!" Natasha exclaimed with a less than enthusiastic attitude. "Long story short we want you to be there if another alien invasion happens along."

"Why me? What could I do for you?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has had it's eye on you for a while now and we believe your telekinetic powers have a potential for something greater."

"Greater like what?" I asked, squinting my eyes suspiciously.

"Does it matter? Think about what we can offer you, a home, a bed, and meals everyday that you don't have to steal for." Natasha glanced down at my food, which I had bought with stolen money...Damn these people really have been monitoring me… "S.H.I.E.L.D. is presenting you with a better future than making a mistake along the way and ending up in jail. It'd be imprudent to refuse."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want from me exactly?"

"A chance to see how great your powers are and if there is someway to replicate them."

"In other words open the door for the possibility of a world of telekinetics?"

"You catch on quicker than your first impression suggests. Yes."

I sat back and pondered this for a moment, the idea of a actual bed and food that doesn't require me getting beat up in allies to get was tempting. I still wasn't sure I wanted my powers to be brought to light yet. "Don't worry we won't expose you to the world just yet, Not until we know what your powers can do and that you can control them." Natasha said as if reading my mind. I wouldn't be surprised if she had, from what I hear S.H.I.E.L.D. has ears everywhere and they are good at what they do.

I looked back up at Natasha, "Alright fine. As long as I'm not going to be your labrat."

"Then it's a deal." She said and got up from where she was sitting. I watched her walk out without checking to see if I was following. I stayed a moment, contemplating what I'd just agreed to. I stood up and began to follow Agent Romanoff when a thought occurred to me, Things can't get much worse than this.

~Azura's P.O.V.~

I was happily making dinner when Tony walked in and rudely nudged me making some of the food fall on the floor.

"Tony! What was that for?" I headed for the sink to wet a paper towel to clean up the mess.

"I just wanted to see why Dad loves you so much."

I looked at him from my spot on the floor, "He doesn't love me any more than he does you, you know."

"Sure seems like it." Tony said indignantly. I had just about lost my temper dealing with his attitude.

"Go to bed Tony." I sighed.

"You can't order me around!"

"Actually I can, I'm your older sister. Now go... to... bed!"

"I don't see why Dad loves you more you're just a bossy lab experiment!"

"TONY!"

"You weren't even born correctly! You're a freak of nature!" My temper snapped. I'd reached the limit with this kid. Unfortunately, I didn't realize the fire on the stove was on the ceiling now. It caught the drapes on fire. When I noticed, I tried desperately to put it out, but nothing worked the fire was spreading to quickly. Tony's continued bantering about how horrible my existence was, was not helping. I suddenly lost control. My emotions swam inside my head and took over. I stumbled over something as my headache got significantly worse. I couldn't control my feelings or my powers anymore. I screamed at the top of my lungs and exploded.

Dad wasn't very happy when he got back...part of my power allows me to explode and reform again. I remember looking at Dad from my still reforming body. He must have thought that I had been destroyed by my own power. As Mom held unconscious Tony in her arms Dad looked around and called my name loudly. When I finally reformed there was not a scratch on me. I walked up to my family sheepishly. Dad was happy to see me and hugged me instantly.

"Thank god. I thought you had been killed!"

Mom looked at me with scorn, "Howard," she whispered. "She's not stable...not capable of controlling her own power..."

"What do you want me to do Maria? She's still so young!"

Maria stared him down, a silent argument went between them. Finally Dad turned to me, "Azura...I didn't want to have to do this. I'm sorry but you're not ready for this world...maybe someday we will have a better understanding of your powers...but not today."

And that's the story of how I froze to death...we'll not literally but...anyway. Dad didn't like what I'd done, after all I almost killed my little brother. So Dad froze me...for twenty-five years.


	3. Chapter 2

~3rd Person P.O.V.~

*25 Years Later*

Hidden in the basement of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in New York, was Azura's frozen body, perfectly preserved. She had actually been forgotten. A new S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had gotten lost while trying to find a conference room. He notified Director Fury immediately after the discovery. Azura was thawed within days of her discovery. She was walking around the headquarters after a week. She decided that she didn't want to be stuck in New York after she learned of the death of her parents. She moved out to Arizona where no one knew her. S.H.I.E.L.D. still keeping tabs on her though.

*Present Day*

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

Where Agent Romanoff took me was much more high-tech than I ever could have imagined. _No wonder S.H.I.E.L.D. has eyes everywhere, this technology could probably hack into the President's smartphone! _She took us on some sort of jumbo aircraft carrier on steroids. There were pilots and men in uniform everywhere. "So this is where S.H.I.E.L.D. runs its operations?" I said mostly to myself, "When did a government agency harness this kind of technology?"

Agent Romanoff laughed a bit, "You don't understand, that new smartphone everyone has, that came from S.H.I.E.L.D. We sell technology to the world, but we keep the best stuff for ourselves. And by the way this isn't S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base of operations."

"What?! It's huge I count ten small fighter planes of this thing and room to spare!"

"The inside is even more impressive." Black Widow smirked and quickened her pace. I followed her inside. Romanoff was right the inside was more impressive. It was like a life size version of Battleship. Rows of multiple people face to face typing away on back to back thirty inch computers. At the back of the room was a gargantuan windshield showing the ocean drifting away as the carrier lifted out of the water and into the ocean.

I was astounded, I'd never heard of an aircraft carrier being able to fly! My eyes grew wide and I made an audible gasp and ran to the window. Placing my hands on the cold glass I looked everywhere watching the water disappear through the clouds. I could see white-capped mountains in the distance, fog surrounding them. The whole scene was breathtaking!

~Azura's P.O.V.~

I was walking around in the mall, not really buying things. I was more or less, people watching. I hated seeing all the couples together. I accidentally almost gave my last and only boyfriend frostbite because I wasn't being careful with my powers. The less I use them, the stronger they are when I do use them. I practice here and there when I'm certain no one will get hurt.

I kept walking until I was outside of the mall looking for my car. I spotted it and started to make my way over. I kept looking over my shoulder for something, but I didn't know what. _Alright, Azura, don't freak yourself out. No one is following you. _I finally made it to my car, but something in my gut told me not to touch the car. I slowly backed away from it and surveyed my surroundings. I caught a glimpse of a tall man in a full face mask. _He must be dying of heat with that on. _I also noticed another man coming from the opposite direction. They both pulled out a gun, but I didn't want to be part of it so I turned and ran. I looked back once to see the man with the mask following me, but shooting at the other guy. He soon caught up to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled my along with him. We ran for what seemed like forever. We rounded one last corner, but my legs wouldn't let me keep going. I had collapsed onto the ground.

"Stop! I can't keep going!" I pulled the masked man back when I fell. "I don't even know who you are!"

The man removed his glasses and mask and the only thing that I noticed and held my gaze on were his striking blue eyes. "My name is James Buchanan Barnes, but you can call me Bucky. You are Azura Stark. I have been watching you for a while now."

"That's not creepy."

"S.H.I.E.L.D has had their eyes on both of us. It would be best to go back to New York headquarters."

"I'm not ready to go back to New York. My brother will just run me out. And why the hell are we running anyway?"

This Bucky character leaned in close to my ear. Barely a whisper he spoke, "Hydra." Before I could ask him what that was he grabbed my hand and took off running again. He practically dragged me through the streets, dodging people running past vendors. I had half a sense to look behind me but if that man from the mall was still following us I didn't want to know.

I decided to just go with it and started running so I could keep up with Bucky. "So," I started speaking in between breaths. "This Hydra, there are after us. And New York headquarters will be a safe zone?"

"Not quite, but seeing as most S.H.I.E.L.D. bases including Stark Tower, which is just crawling with security, are there...It's our best shot."

"Ok well, hate to break it to you but we're in Arizona. And New York is, oh you know, across the country!"

"We're taking a plane." Was all Bucky said as he slowed down and started to walk. Bucky and I nonchalantly walked the streets for a while until we came to a tall office building. He pulled me inside. Bucky walked me up to elevators and hit the top most floor button. Luckily no one else was in the elevator, so no one cared if I bit his head off.

"What the hell?!"

Bucky looked taken aback. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what! You and some other random guy have a shoot out next to my car then you grab my hand and drag me back to the crowded streets telling me a greek multi-headed monster is after us."

Bucky sighed, he looked like he was getting agitated. He pulled off his glove which up until now had covered a metal arm. He raised the metal hand, "This! This is why we have to run from Hydra. And they're not a greek monster they are an extensive secret organization that wants to kill everyone who opposes them! And if you haven't caught on yet I'm trying to save your life!" Bucky let his anger show, he stood close to me his nostrils flaring. I wasn't intimidated by Bucky's size. Even though he looked like he could rip my head off easily.

I couldn't control myself, I retaliated at him. This sent us both into a downward spiral, we started arguing on the elevator both our voices trying to outmatch the other. It wasn't until we heard a ding sound that we shut up and made ourselves look like normal people riding the elevator. We were half way to the top floor when it dinged, a man in a business suit came on. He didn't look dangerous, Bucky smiled at him when he got on so as not to raise suspicion. I noticed he'd covered his hand back up.

It was awkwardly silent as we rode up the elevator in silence. No one spoke and the man looked like he was trying his best not to seem uncomfortable. Finally the elevator dinged again, the man got off on the twentieth floor. Once the elevator doors were closed though Bucky and I were back to our shouting match.

Before too long though the elevator stopped at the top floor, Bucky grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the elevator. He walked me over to the stairs and dragged me to the roof. Waiting on the roof was a helicopter spinning it's propellers and ready to take off. I walked with Bucky to the helicopter, realizing that there was no way I was going to resist and walk away. But mostly because I was curious, I wanted to know where this guy wanted to take me. If it was somewhere bad, well I had my powers.

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

I was lost in the world of the helicarrier as Agent Romanoff went off somewhere. I wasn't sure where but I didn't care. I began walking aimlessly around the helicarrier, just exploring. I loved to explore, especially in hotels, I couldn't count how many times I'd gotten in trouble for being somewhere I wasn't supposed to be.

The helicarrier was even more amazing from the lower levels. Hallways filled with doors which contained the control rooms for every part of the plane. Walking in the lower levels I noticed a lab of some sort, it looked important so I stepped inside.

The lab held the most intricately designed technology I'd ever seen. From this tiny room you could probably do anything, that is if I knew how to. Truth is I was never very good at science and even worse at math. Still it was interesting to look around and imagine what could be accomplished in here. Suddenly I heard the door open, a man wearing a purple button up shirt and glasses held a clipboard in his hands. He was looking over what was written on the clipboard when he noticed I was there.

"Oh, you...who are you?" He asked quietly. The man took off his glasses and set the clipboard down. He started to play with his glasses turning them over in his hands.

"Hi, my name's Kynthia!" I started thinking I probably shouldn't have been in here, but even so I smiled and held out a hand. The man shook my hand, he introduced himself as Dr. Bruce Banner. I recognized the name instantly. "Dr. Banner! I thought you were-"

"Retired?" He finished my sentences. "That's what most people think. That's what they should think, I had it broadcasted to the public. All the better to keep people away from me." Dr. Banner looked back down at his clipboard, he walked over to one of the screens and began messing with formulas and numbers.

"I-I'm sorry I barged in here like this. I was just exploring."

"Exploring? You sound like a little kid," Dr. Banner laughed a little. "How old are you."

"Old enough to be mature but still, I was curious. I guess I'll be taking my leave now." I said politely not wanting to upset him with my presence.

"Wait." Dr. Banner called back to me, I stopped on my way out the door. "You don't look like a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Why are you here?"

"Agent Romanoff thinks my powers can be of use. She said something about the Avengers Initiative."

"Avengers Initiative? Well I suppose you and I will have to get better acquainted. What...um, powers do you have." He stammered obviously uncomfortable asking.

I didn't tell him, I showed him. Before his eyes I made every stationary object in the room float in midair. Tables and tools were held suspended the clipboard hovered above Dr. Banners head. He slowly reached up and took it out of the air. I set the rest of the lab equipment down carefully exactly the way it was before.

"Impressive. How extensive are your powers?" Dr. Banner asked but didn't wait for an answer, he continued talking going off on a tangent. "I assume with telekinesis there are a lot principles applied. In order to have telekinesis you must be able to manipulate inanimate molecules. Though to a certain extent I suppose it's possible to animate all molecules everywhere. That would take some sort of activation from the cerebral cortex into the-"

"Dr. Banner." Agent Romanoff came in interrupting Dr. Banner's science speech. Just in time too I was getting a headache trying to decipher everything he just said into english. "Not everyone understands science language."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I got carried away. I've never met someone who has telekinetic powers."

"She's new to all of us. She may be the only one of her kind. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been monitoring her for a long time. Director Fury himself wanted me to take her in. Speaking of which, Fury is upstairs waiting to see you."

I blushed thinking that I was supposed to stay upstairs but I let my curiosity get the better of me. I looked at Agent Romanoff sheepishly. "Sorry, I was...exploring."

"It doesn't matter. Just follow me." Agent Romanoff said, and with a wave goodbye to Dr. Banner, she escorted me back upstairs.

Back to the main levels of the helicarrier Director Fury was waiting for me. "Agent Romanoff I see you found Mrs.- what was your last name again."

"It's hard to say," I chuckled shaking his hand and introducing myself. "My full name is Kynthia Haldis Quamara-Rose. But just Kynthia is fine."

"That's a mouthful." Fury spoke somewhat under his breath yet still audible. "So Mrs. Kynthia, my S.H.I.E.L.D. agents tell me you powers are unlike anything they've ever seen. How about a demonstration?"

"Uh, here sir?"

"Yes, right here and now. I want to see if the faith I put in you was worth it."

"Um, okay." I swallowed a little nervous. I looked around the room, everything was pretty much bolted to the floor, except for one desk that stood away from all the rest. I focused my power on this desk. I closed my eyes and pictured only the desk so I could concentrate. In my mind I saw the desk being lifted and I felt my power raising it above our heads. It wasn't until Director Fury shouted at me to stop that I opened my eyes.

When my eyes opened my concentration broke and everything I was levitating fell down. Which meant everything in the room crashed to the floor. My power must have not been focused, even Director Fury and Agent Romanoff were on the ground slowly lifting themselves up. I'd made a mess of the room. Papers littered the floor, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were scattered and glaring at me. Every desk that wasn't bolted to the floors was in a completely different position from before. I gasped.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Director Fury cut me off.

"Impressive. Your power really is something. Agent Romanoff," He turned to her. "Show Kynthia to her room. I'll have my agents come down and speak to you when you've settled in." The Directors words were...reassuring. I guess that bed and place to stay Agent Romanoff offered was not just a dream. Before Agent Romanoff led me out the door Director Fury called back to us. "Oh and Agent Kynthia, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."

~Azura's P.O.V.~

"So where in New York are we landing? Stark Tower?" _Please don't say Stark Tower. Please don't say-_

"We're not technically landing in New York, we're more like landing above it."

"What?" I asked but was cut short before Bucky could answer. We'd been flying for a long time and now I just wanted to get off. I guess we were there because the pilot suddenly lifted us above the clouds.

"We're here." I heard the pilot announce on the headset we all had to wear. But that made no sense, there was nothing here. Nothing but clouds and air. Without warning a shape started to form in front of the helicopter. As we flew up what seemed like nothing but clouds turned into a two football field large aircraft carrier...that flew!

The pilot handed us oxygen masks that would give us air until we got into the helicarrier. He parked the helicopter with the other planes. Bucky and I hurried inside. The first thing I noticed was how high-tech everything was. _This place must have the highest level of technology known to man!This is so much different from the 1980's. _The first person to greet us was Director Fury himself.

"Director. You got old and lost an eye." I shook his hand and greeted him. I was used to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents seeing as I grew up with them. Director Fury always said I was too powerful for my own good, he said Stark outdid himself.

"I guess some of us don't change, it's good to see you." He returned the shake with a smile. Suddenly a girl my age, not at all a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent came running up the stairs excitedly.

"Oh my gosh this place has everything! I can't believe I get my own room! Do I get to stay here as long as I want?!"

"As long as you're a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." Director Fury replied. The girl looked extremely excited, more so than she was before. Suddenly she noticed me and decided to introduce herself.

"Hello! My name's Kynthia who are you?"

"Azura Stark." I told her.

"Stark!" The girl stopped, she looked up at me with large eyes golden eyes. "I didn't know Mr. Stark had family?"

"Yeah, well. I don't expect him to talk about me much. We're not exactly on the best terms." I replied sheepishly looking away.

Suddenly we heard loud footsteps walking in the room a voice boomed on the loud speakers. "Does Fury just let anyone join S.H.I.E.L.D.? A party like this should have drinks. How bout it, wine, scotch, anyone." I recognized the voice before he even stepped in the room. _Tony...what is he doing here? _

"Mr. Stark." Fury called. "Do you make it your life goal to hack into every piece of technology I own?"

"No, yes, maybe." Tony spoke without taking a breath. "We're getting off topic. You called me here for something, what is-" Tony stopped short when he saw me. The face piece to his Iron Man suit lifted and he stared at me in surprise.

"What is she doing here?" he asked rudely, pointing at me.

"Agent Azura has had an encounter with the enemy. I asked Agent Barnes to bring her here." Up until now Bucky had been silent, when Fury mentioned him he nodded, but still stood behind everyone else.

Tony didn't look happy with Fury's answer. "I trust you two working together won't be a problem, Stark." Fury demanded rather than stated.

"You flew up here? From Stark Tower?" I spoke to him, without relaying any of my emotions into my voice.

"When the Director demanded he come to New York, I made a request that the helicarrier be parked above my tower. Aside from that," Tony began strictly business now. "You met whatever big bad wolf we're hunting down?"

At this point in the conversation Bucky spoke up speaking to Tony. "Hydra, they came back. Stronger this time."

"Cut off one head, two more will grow in its place." Tony turned to the Director next. "I'll need a lab, preferably the room I was assigned last time. I'll need room service, access to the bar, and a sexy science assistant."

"You can have the room." Fury said.

"Fair enough, you know where I'll be." Tony then left, he avoided looking at me. All the better, we never got along anyway. Suddenly, it was silent after he was gone.

"Whoa." Kynthia said, looking between me and the door Tony disappeared into. "What happened between you two?"

I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to relive any memory involving him, let alone with someone I just met. "Director can I expect where I'm staying to be the same."

"Yes, Agent you can leave. Now that the gangs all here we can pick up an old friend. Dismissed."

I didn't wait for a second order. Walking down the stairs to the room I had last time I was here, Kynthia caught up to me.

"Hey wait!" She called. "I'm sorry if what I said disturbed you. I was just curious."

"Yeah, well it's better that you're not." I said purposely looking away from her.

Kynthia was silent for a second but I sensed she wasn't done. "Are you his sister, or cousin maybe?"

I suppressed a sigh, "Sister...kind of."

"Kind of? How can you be kind of a sister? Either you are or you aren't."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?"

"Look we're half-siblings! Let's just go with that story. Any more questions?" I asked out of breath with one hand on the door to my room.

Kynthia opened her mouth, however thought better of it. I wasn't exactly trying to hide the fact I was annoyed. Seeing my brother brought back memories I did not want to relive. Being questioned relentlessly about it was even worse. "No." She said simply. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I-It was nice meeting you!"

I mumbled a response then opened the door to my room. It was just like before, almost like it hadn't been touched. I let out a sigh and plopped onto the bed.

~Kynthia's P.O.V.~

Talking with Azura proved to be less than fruitful. I tried to get to know her but I guess I pushed her too far. It was obvious her and Tony Stark didn't like each other, in fact they were almost enemies. What was this Hydra everyone was talking about? I sighed, maybe I'll find out more later. For now it's probably better if I go back to my room.

~Third Person P.O.V.~

After Tony hung his suit up he went back upstairs to where Director Fury called him. When he got back up there he found Captain Star Spangled Banner hugging Metal Arm Man.

"Look at that, bromance at its finest." He announced as he came in.

"Stark." Capsicle started. "Good to see you, same as always."

"Yeah, same." Tony shook his hand, then addressed Fury. "Why is she here?" Tony said knowing that Fury knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're referring to Stark."

"Yes you do, this was planned. The great Director Fury always has a plan. Why is she a part of it?"

"Mr. Stark if you can put aside your unreasonable hatred for a few minutes you might be able to see that Hydra is more dangerous than we know of. So having extra firepower won't be such a bad idea. And I'm sure you know your sister is more powerful than she's knows."

"Sister?" Cap questioned. "Since when?"

"She's not my real sister, that girl came from a tube!"

"Courtesy of Howard Stark, we have a super weapon that has the potential to wipe out Hydra if she chooses." Said Fury.

"That's good to have." Bucky spoke up. "Hydra grows stronger each day."

"Bucky's right, we'll need all the firepower we can get." Steve agreed as Fury turned to face the agents flying the helicarrier.

"Let's get moving! Set coördinates to D.C. We're bringing her home."


End file.
